


Baby Be Mine  - Clifton Edition

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Kevin Is Adorable... Again. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be Mine  - Clifton Edition

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Kevin's smile is sweet even as he leans to kiss Karen, his smile soft at her sleepy purr even as he moves away to shower and get some food together. She is just about awake when he returns, setting a tray of her favorite food into her lap before heading back down for the card, flowers, gifts and cup of coffee he has made for her. She accepts the coffee, all but draining the cup before reaching for the flowers, sniffing them with a smile of sheer delight. He knows exactly how to make her happy, but then he always has, ever since he proposed. She is still smiling when she opens his card, laughing slightly at the cover, a photo from their wedding, Kevin's face covered in the wedding cake. 'To my darling Karen, the woman who means the world to me, Happy Valentine's Day baby, love, Your Kevin'. Her eyes dance with happiness even as she sets the card aside, accepting his gifts but kissing him sweetly as she does so, letting him know just how much she appreciates him. His smile is still sweet even as he moves to settle beside her on the bed. She unwraps the gifts, vouchers for clothes, chocolates, several different things she's needed for months, and a new ring, brighter and a little bigger and in the shape of a heart. She can't help her tiny squeal when she finds the ring, loving it instantly. Then she opens the last gift. Rolling her eyes a little. 

"Kevin..."

"I know."

He smiles. 

"I just thought it was sweet..."

He lifts out the necklaces, moving to clip the 'I love you' necklace around his neck, moving to lock the 'I know' necklace around hers. 

"Besides... I do love you."

"I know."

Karen's smile is teasing even as she slips the ring onto her finger and settles to eat. It is the start of the best day ever.


End file.
